kaihiwatari com
by zulka
Summary: For In Darkness is Light/.hilariberri -KaixHiromi- Crackfic!The official Kai Hiwatari Fanbase. A/N: Read at your own discretion


kaihiwatari . com

by: angeldelsilencio

* * *

**kaihiwatari . com**  
The official Kai Hiwatari Fanbase

Main  
About  
Rules  
Codes  
Members  
Join

-x-  
-x-

Main  
**About**  
Rules  
Codes  
Members  
Join

-x-  
-x-

About Kai  
About Us

-x-

**About Kai  
**About Us

-x-

**Name: **Kai Hiwatari  
**Born: **November 16  
**Sign: **Scorpio  
**Eye Color:** Red but wears contacts for Grey and Amethyst color  
**Hair:** Two-toned. Dark blue/black at the bottom and bluish/grey at the top  
**Bitbeast: **Suzaku, Kuro-Suzaku**  
Team Affiliation: **Blade Sharks, Bladebreakers, Neoborg, G-Revolution**  
Age: **17**  
Family: Grandfather: **Soichiro and Father: Susumu  
**Nationality: **Japanese'**  
Marital Status: **Single  
**Likes: **Cats, Winning, Suzaku, perfection  
**Dislikes: **Losing, his Grandfather and Father, immature people

'Kai was born in Japan but grew up in Russia.  
**  
**View Pictures  
Essays on Hiwatari Kai  
Fanart  
Fanfiction  
Forums  
Affiliates

-x-  
-x-

View Pictures  
**Essays on Hiwatari Kai  
**Fanart  
Fanfiction  
Forums  
Affiliates

-x-  
-x-

Phoenix Prince: Introspective  
the greatest beyblader Ever!  
Kai Hiwatari and the people around him  
Hiwatari Kai: The Phonix  
Emo Boy  
Cats and Kittens  
Why Everyone Loves Kai  
Why Kai and Tachibana don't work!  
See complete list…

back  
-x-  
-x-

**Phoenix Prince: Introspective**  
the greatest beyblader Ever!  
Kai Hiwatari and the people around him  
Hiwatari Kai: The Phonix  
Emo Boy  
Cats and Kittens  
Why Everyone Loves Kai  
Why Kai and Tachibana don't work!  
See complete list…

-x-  
-x-

**Phoenix Prince: Introspective**  
by: emyluvsall

Kai Hiwatari is known to all us fans as the Phoenix Prince and his strong and cold bad boy attitude attracts the fans like moths to a flame or rather the girls like moths to a flame. Kai seems like the cold and distant anti social person but is he really that bad?? Are the rumors true concerning his desertion of his team back in the Russian tournament? Did he really try to take away their bitbeasts in an unofficial battle in Lake Baikal?? Not to mention his eternal rivalry with Takao Kinomiya the rookie that was able to beat him!

-x-  
-x-  
_**Phoenix Prince: Introspective**_  
the greatest beyblader Ever!  
Kai Hiwatari and the people around him  
Hiwatari Kai: The Phonix  
Emo Boy  
Cats and Kittens  
Why Everyone Loves Kai  
**Why Kai and Tachibana don't work!**  
See complete list…

-x-  
-x-

**Why Kai and Tachibana don't work!  
**by: Kailuver4ever8

Yes. Everyone is heartbroken to hear rumors about Kai dating the little groupie of G-Revolutions. Yes you guessed right. Hiromi Tachibana. Whether this relationship is true or not let me tell you something. US fans will NOT stand for it. I don't really hate Tachibana but she's not exactly my favorite person. I mean what the hell does she do in the team?? If you ask me and even if you don't ask me I will tell you! NOTHING! She does nothing. So what's her purpose?? Really at least she could try and learn to beyblade so she wouldn't be a burden. I know there are people who like her out there but I'm not exactly one of them.

Now I know that my title refers to why Kai and Tachibana won't work and here are the reasons. First everyone can tell that she is smitten with Takao and he with her. Second they are completely different! She's loud and obnoxious plus she doesn't beyblade. Second I doubt Kai would want to go out with someone who doesn't even beyblade—she probably doesn't even know the basics of the game!  
Third

-x-  
-x-

_**Phoenix Prince: Introspective**_  
the greatest beyblader Ever!  
Kai Hiwatari and the people around him  
Hiwatari Kai: The Phonix  
Emo Boy  
Cats and Kittens  
Why Everyone Loves Kai  
_**Why Kai and Tachibana don't work!**_  
See complete list…

**back  
**

-x-  
-x-  
View Pictures  
_**Essays on Hiwatari Kai  
**_Fanart  
**Fanfiction**  
Forums  
Affiliates  
**  
**-x-  
-x-

**Fanfiction  
**  
True Love by _beybladefan3_  
PG-13. Kai discovers his one true love. TyKa. Yaoi. Lemon. Updated! Chapter 10 up!  
Hits: 284 Reviews:17 Chapters: 10 Published: 12.08.06 Updated 09.03.08 Angst/Drama

Ice by _animeluv_  
R. KaiOC. In a world of ice Kai learns that it's okay to let go and open up to someone. When he meets Yuri they both embark on the journey of a life time. Rated for rape, language and violence.  
Hits: 484 Reviews: 209 Chapters: 23 Published: 10. 01. 08 Updated: 08. 03. 08 Fantasy/Drama/Action

The World Ends Today by _animeluv_  
PG-13. After a brutal accident that leaves Kai blind, he thinks that there is nothing in the world worth living for until a young girl named Yuri proves him otherwise. Updated!  
Hits: 399 Reviews: 109 Chapters: 4 Published 09.12.07 Updated: 08.03.08 General/Angst/Romance

the jurney by _althatsgood_  
PG-13 KaiOC. They didn't now anything but only that their lifes woud change 4ever!! Firstfic. Plz red!  
Hits:299 Reviews: 30 Chapters: 6 Published: 09.11.07 Updated:12.01.08 Fantasy/Romance/Adventure

**Phoenix Fire** by _theoneandonly_  
R. Lemons. Kai/You fic. The dinner was spectacular but what followed after was much more entertaining. Love Kai?? Fantasies?? Then this fic is for you!!  
Hits: 566 Reviews: 56 Chapters: 20 Published: 08.05.07 Updated: 14.04.08 Romance/General

Page 1 of 30 Next

back

**  
**  
-x-  
-x-

**Phoenix Fire**  
the oneandonly  


You/Kai Fic.

"The dinner was wonderful" (yourname) said.

"It was rather boring." Kai muttered with a scowl. He hated parties. They always put him in a bad mood. "Besides there are _other_ things I'd rather be doing."

"OH? Like what??" you pretend that you don't know.

"Like you." You blush at his words and pretend to be coy.

-x-  
-x-

"Kai! Don't stop. Keep going." You moan. "Faster please."  
"My pleasure."

-x-  
-x-

**back**

-x-  
-x-

View Pictures  
_**Essays on Hiwatari Kai**_**  
**Fanart  
_**Fanfiction**_  
**Forums**  
Affiliates

-x-  
-x-

**Forums**

All about Kai!!  
Topics: 2 Posts: 3

Love or Hate?  
Topics:3 Posts: 4  


Kai and Takao love or hate?  
Topics: 5 Posts: 55

Kai and Hiromi??  
Topics: 4 Posts 34

the all nowing fan!  
Topics:10 Posts 13

**Hiromi the bitch**  
Topics: 1 Posts: 0

-x-  
-x-  
Forums: Hiromi the bitch  
administrator: hiromihater

Rules:  
Cannot post stories in Forums  
Must be suitable for teens.  
Owner/Moderator is responsible for all posted material.  
Forum abuse must be reported to moderator.

Topic/Starter

Hiromi. I hate her!!  
last post: hiromihater

**back**

-x-  
-x-  
**Forums**

All about Kai!!  
Topics: 2 Posts: 3

Love or Hate?  
Topics:3 Posts: 4

Kai and Takao love or hate?  
Topics: 5 Posts: 55

**Kai and Hiromi??**  
Topics: 4 Posts: 36

the all nowing fan!  
Topics:10 Posts 13

_**Hiromi the bitch**_  
Topics: 1 Posts: 0

-x-  
-x-

Forums: Kai and Hiromi  
administrator: Ren-chan1

Rules:  
Cannot post stories in Forums  
Must be suitable for teens.  
Owner/Moderator is responsible for all posted material.  
Forum abuse must be reported to moderator.

Topic/Starter

**Hiromi and Kai…what's your opinion?**  
posted by: Ren-chan1  
last post: kittykai  
Replies: 11

The groupie…just what does she do??  
posted by: Kailuver4ever8  
last post: Hatehiromi  
Replies: 9

Kai and Hiromi the most amazing couple!!  
posted by: KaiHilnown4ev3r  
last post: Hatehiromi  
Replies: 9

Who hates hiromi??  
posted by: Hatehiromi  
last post: defendergundam  
Replies:7

back

-x-  
-x-

Topic:** Hiromi and Kai…what's your opinion?**  
Ren-chan1

The rumors about Kai going out with Hiromi. What do you guys think?? Are they true or false?? Do you think they would make a good couple?? I personally think that's she's okay. But I don't know about her going out with Kai. I always thought she would go with Takao.

#1 Jan 07, 2008 9:23 p.m.  
Reply

* * *

dabitterend

Yeah I heard about da rumors too. Personally I think Kai can do much better! She's a slut! Look with how many boys she hangs out and knows. Lucky bitch. I bet she slept with most of them too!

#2 Jan 07, 2008 11: 30 p.m.  
Reply

* * *

wingzerogundam2

Personally I don't think that bad of Hiromi. But I do think Kai can do better. Don't get me wrong she's pretty but kai needs someone who is prettier!! And I agree with Ren-chan1. I think she'd make a better couple with takao!

#3 Jan 08, 2008 9:03 a.m.  
Reply

* * *

Kaisupporter45

Well if Kai is going out with her I don't think there is much we can do. I mean the guy chose her so maybe we should support it or something. It breaks my heart though. KAI I LOVE YOU!! He's so smexy!  
Lucky biatch! Argh!

#4 Jan 08, 2008 9:49 a.m.  
Reply

* * *

theroseblack

Hey there Kaisupporter45! Don't get stressed. It is still not official that they are going out. I mean all this could have been invented by _her!_ Ugh…I for one do NOT like Hiromi Tachibana. I agree with wingzerogundam2…Kai CAN do BETTER. WAY BETTER!

#5 Jan 08, 2008 10:01  
Reply

-x-  
-x-

**back**

-x-  
-x-

View Pictures  
_**Essays on Hiwatari Kai**_**  
**Fanart  
_**Fanfiction**_  
_**Forums  
**_**Affiliates**  
-x-  
-x-

Affiliates:

Anti-Hiromi Club  
Kai Hiwatari shrine  
the phoenix fire  
Kai love forever!  
Contraband love  
KaiOC fanfiction site  
the shrine beyblade  
see complete list…

"Hiromi what are you doing??"

"Just surfing the net. A Lot of people love you."  


"What website are you on?"

" it's a rather funny/interesting site. Never knew you were into Takao. Or that you loved a girl named Yuri. Or that you were such an expert in smex." She teased

"What are you talking about??"

"Fanfiction." She laughed out loud at his reaction when she showed him the story listings.

"Oh and by the way your fans hate me. A LOT."

"Oh really? What they say??"

"I'm not pretty enough for you." She said as she reclined in her chair. She looked up to see Kai staring at her.

"I think they're right." He smirked

"Fuck you Kai!"

"Now?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Get out of my room now!!"

Ignoring her he sat down on her bed…or rather lay down.

"As of today seeing as I'm not pretty _enough_ we are no longer together!" she told him.

"Whatever." He muttered as he pulled her covers up to his torso. He was only in his boxers.

"Come back to bed Hiromi."

At her glare he chuckled.

"You promised to bear my children." And a pillow landed right in his face.

_

* * *

_

author's note:

well what do you guys think?? Lol. I thought it would be funny. Should I add anything else in another chapter or leave it as it is?? Thanks for reading. 


End file.
